Preoperatorio
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Una luz encendida en la consulta de Medic cuando todos deberían estar ya durmiendo y el doctor del equipo hace varios días que se acuesta tarde. Heavy opina que debería dormir más pero tiene un poco de curiosidad por saber en qué está trabajando Medic.


Me ha sorprendido para bien ver que hay fics en español ya de este juego *-* Creí que no habría pero ha sido una buena alegría. Motiva más para escribir, la verdad, y he aquí pues mi primera contribución al fandom de TF2. No es lo primero que he escrito pero sí lo primero que voy a subir, el otro está en proceso de corrección xD.

Como dato solo decir que está ubicado justo antes de **Meet the Medic**, la noche anterior. Imagino que todos habéis visto los videos de Meet the Team y las maravillas que hace alguna gente pero sino... ¡corred a verlos ya!

* * *

**·**

**Preoperatorio**

**·**

Medic estaba prácticamente enterrado entre papeles. Si no fuese por la luz del flexo, que erala única iluminación en la estancia, Heavy hubiera pasado de largo pensando que no había nadie allí y que el desorden del escritorio era el habitual. Cualquiera pensaría que el trabajo de médico precisaba de una atención, cuidado y organización meticulosa, pero en cambio el despacho y la consulta de Medic estaban desordenados de una forma en la que solo él sabía dónde estaba cada cosa y qué había enterrado en cada montón de papeles o herramientas.

Pero en aquella ocasión la luz del flexo estaba encendida y era de noche, de modo que llamaba doblemente la atención y al pasar por el pasillo Heavy retrocedió unos pasos con curiosidad y se asomó a la consulta. La camilla ocupaba el espacio principal junto con la mesa llena de artilugios y herramientas, algunas de las cuales parecían para cualquier uso menos la medicina a simple vista, y solo en una esquina a la izquierda, casi escondido contra un recoveco, estaba el escritorio de la consulta. Medic estaba de espaldas a la puerta abierta y ni se dio cuenta de la llegada del otro miembro del equipo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con curiosidad Heavy, aproximándose, con el pronunciado acento ruso y aquella pequeña torpeza que a veces tenía para hablar en un idioma que no era el suyo natural. Un buen tiempo ya trabajando y hablando en inglés con todo el equipo había hecho que mejorase pero aún era un idioma que le costaba, tan diferente al ruso que le era tan fluido y natural. El inglés era como vestirse con ropas estrechas y de otra persona, pero tampoco sabía alemán ni ningún otro idioma y ellos no sabían ni una palabra de ruso pese a las veces que le habían pedido que dijese algo, así que el inglés era la única opción factible.

Medic levantó la cabeza, dejando caer sobre el escritorio un par de papeles. Tenía un lápiz en una mano y en las hojas había decenas de anotaciones que Heavy no entendió. La letra de Medic era como su consulta: apretada, pequeña y desordenada, imposible de leer.

—Estoy trabajando —respondió el hombre y Heavy pensó que eso era una respuesta _demasiado_ general.

—Es tarde. Debería descansar —intentó decir. Medic era uno de los miembros del equipo que fácilmente podía exigirse más de lo que debería si se le dejaba solo. Heavy le había visto en varias ocasiones hacerlo. El problema era saber cómo organizar la frase para decírselo.

—No pasa nada —aseguró el hombre. Heavy se dio cuenta de que _ni siquiera_ le estaba prestando demasiada atención: seguía mirando las distintas hojas y rescató una de debajo de todas las demás. Tenía un dibujo de una especie de mochila que no se distinguía del todo bien entre todo un montón de anotaciones más.

—Deberías descansar —repitió Heavy, insistiendo—. Dormir.

Entonces finalmente Medic se volvió para mirarle, sin levantarse de la silla que podía girar sobre sí misma. Heavy aguantó su mirada.

—¿Ahora tú eres el médico del equipo? —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo el otro hombre. También tenía un acento fuerte, alemán, que se marcaba especialmente cuando hablaba _en ese plan_. Hablando otro idioma a veces era difícil entender los juegos de palabras, las bromas y los dobles sentidos, pero con Medic se notaba en ese tono que ponía.

—No necesito ser Medic para saber que no duermes —insistió una vez más. Medic debería escucharle. Medic no tenía la consistencia de Heavy y no podía aguantar el agotamiento igual. Por eso mismo siempre se le veía dando cabezadas por los rincones—. Mañana te dormirás en el desayuno delante de todos —aseguró con su acento trabado entre las palabras.

Aún sosteniéndole la mirada Medic pareció pensarlo y finalmente trazó una pequeña sonrisa. Heavy aguantó a la espera de verlo levantarse.

—¿A qué has venido? —le preguntó el doctor.

—Vi la luz —explicó y Medic echó de reojo una mirada al flexo. Ahora que había apartado unos segundos la vista de los papeles distinguía lo intensa que era la luz contra la oscuridad que reinaba en la consulta. La última vez que se había fijado, cuando la había encendido, el contraste no era ni la mitad y ahora le escocían un poco los ojos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —continuó Heavy y Medic volvió a mirarle automáticamente al escucharle.

—Estoy trabajando en un proyecto nuevo —respondió misteriosamente el alemán, despertando la curiosidad del otro.

—¿Un proyecto… nuevo? —repitió Heavy.

Medic asintió y sacó el principal montón de papeles: solo unas diez hojas torpemente grapadas que había revisado lo menos cien veces en la última semana, desde que se le había ocurrido.

—… Ahora que lo pienso quizá tú puedas ayudarme —Heavy inclinó un poco la cabeza. Evidentemente no entendía la mitad de los papeles. Que mezclasen inglés y alemán a saltos no ayudaría demasiado. Medic volvió a dejarlas en la mesa y dio un golpecito sobre ellas con el lápiz—. Es una nueva idea para mejorar el equipo pero necesito a alguien fuerte para hacer las pruebas.

—¿Alguien fuerte? ¡Heavy es tu hombre! Heavy es fuerte —se ofreció de inmediato el ruso—. ¿De qué es?

Ahí Medic sonrió de nuevo y se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

—Eso es un secreto —había que ser previsores contra los espías, ¿no? Aunque el verdadero motivo era que quería esperar hasta verlo en acción. La emoción de la simple idea hacía que le costase despegarse de sus notas, que le costase morderse la lengua, pero valdría la pena—. Pero será impresionante —y dejaría al otro equipo y a sus jefes boquiabiertos si funcionaba. Que funcionaría.

—Entonces Heavy quiere ayudar, ¿qué hay que hacer?

—De momento nada. Tengo que terminar estas cosas. Pero mañana… mañana será el momento de la medicina —le aseguró. Si trabajaba un poco más para mañana tendría todos los parámetros calculados. Tendría que ajustar el equipo pero había piezas suficientes en la base como para completarlo. Iba a tener que reforzarlo—. … Pero si quieres hacer algo, tráeme un café —le pidió. Le entraron las ganas repentinamente solo de pensar en terminar todo aquello. Necesitaba la cafeína y al diablo aquello de que era mala para la salud.

—Medic debería dormir.

—Ya habrá tiempo mañana para dormir.

Cuando aquel pequeño truco en la manga funcionase.

Siempre había otro día para dormir. Ahora tocaba terminar de trabajar.


End file.
